Partos, Iguanas y Swamperts
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Gold despierta en una carretera, con Green con una iguana, Red con un bebe en brazos y Ruby vestido de Swampert y sin mencionar que él, tiene un jarrón en la mano. ¿Cómo demonios ocurrio todo eso?


_**Pokémon Special no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Él parpadeó unas veces más hasta abrir los ojos definitivamente. Pero, no es una linda imagen despertar y ver a Red cargando un niño, Green cargando una iguana y Ruby vestido de Swampert. No, no era para nada lindo.

-Oh, despertaste, Gold —Le habló Green, mientras Gold se sentaba en el piso y miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba en medio de la nada, la 'HolderMóvil', así llamaban a su camioneta y el tenía un jarrón atorado en su mano.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Por qué tienes un bebé? ¿Y tú, la iguana? ¡Y sobretodo tú! ¿Por qué eres un Swampert? —Preguntó asustado Gold mientras apuntaba respectivamente a Ruby, Red y Green.

-¡Esa es una graciosa historia que Green te contará! —Rió Red, mientras mecía al niño.

-Verás, todo comenzó así... —Dijo Green mientras todos empezaban a mirar hacia la izquierda haciendo referencia a que tenían un flashback, mientras Gold veía la derecha.

-Gold, hacia allá. —Ruby le dijo mientras le daba palmadas y señalaba a la derecha

-Oh, gracias chico cursi.

_Flashback._

_Green estaba en su casa con Red, Ruby y Gold como cualquier otro día, pero había algo que no calzaba..._

_-¿En serio debíamos vestirnos como Pokémon? __—Green se señalo su disfraz de Charmander sumamente molesto. — ¿Por qué simplemente no hacíamos el ritual con nuestras ropas normales? _

_-No Green, es de suma importancia vestirnos como Pokémon si queremos que nuestro concierto salga bien. —Dijo Red vestido de Bulbasaur._

_En efecto, su concierto sería en unas horas y millones de personas irían, así que necesitaban mucha suerte para que nada malo pasara en el camino, pero Green no estaba de acuerdo con ese método tan ridículo._

_-Muy bien, empezaremos el ritual. Gold, silencia los celulares. —Pidió Ruby quien estaba vestido de Swampert._

_Gold asintió, agarrando los celulares y poniéndolos en un bol, al mismo tiempo que agarraba un martillo y masacraba a los pobres celulares._

_-Los podías poner en vibrador... Pero eso también sirve. —Red rió nervioso mientras a Green se le resbalaba una gota al estilo animé. —Muy bien, que inicie el ritual. Ruby, apaga las luces._

_Ruby asintió, apagando las luces y se ponía en la reunión de la sala de Green para el 'ritual'_

_-Gold, haz caer la lluvia. —Gold agarró un desinfectante y comenzó a rociarlo mientras hacía toser a ellos pero al mismo tiempo creaba la 'lluvia'. —Rápido, ¡junten sus manos!_

_Todos juntaron sus manos mientras la lluvia falsa tocaba sus manos, se separaron y se tumbaron en el sofá, excepto Green._

_-¿Eso fue todo?_

_-Pues si Green. —Respondió Gold mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión._

_-Oigan..._

_-¿Que?_

_-¡DEBEMOS IR AL CONCIERTO! —Gritó Green mientras se sacaba el disfraz de Charmander. Ruby fue al baño a sacarse su disfraz y Red y Gold se sacaban los suyos. Ruby volvió con el mismo traje, sin sacarselo._

_-¿Que sucede con tu disfraz chico cursi?_

_-Se trabó y no puedo sacarmelo..._

_Interrupcion del flashback_

-Ya entendí lo del Swampert. —Aclaró Gold, interrumpiendo la historia de Green. —¿Y que hay del bebe, la iguana y el jarron?

-Si te callaras te lo explicaria mejor. —Green lo hizo callar, mientras volvian a mirar a la izquierda.

_Renaudación del Flash Back_

_-Bueno, no importa el Swampert, vamonos. __—Red ordenó y todos obedecieron, saliendo de la casa de Green._

_No tardaron ni 3 segundos en volver a la casa._

_-¿Cómo que no saben donde estan las llaves? —Preguntó enojado Green mientras reian nerviosos todos._

_Gold fue a buscar las llaves en un florero, sacando la planta y metiendo su mano, causando que se atorara en el jarron. Ruby estrelló un bol por la pared ya que con sus manos de Swampert no podía buscar nada._

_-¡Miren! Encontré las llaves de mi Calabozo. —Exclamó Red feliz, agarrando el manojo de llaves._

_-¿Tienes un calabozo? —Preguntó Green confundido. _

_-No... _

_-Green, no encuentro las llaves. —Dijo Ruby mientras estrellaba otro jarron por la pared._

_-¿Y si solo miramos el bol de llaves? —Green agarro las llaves y cuando iba a ir, volteo a ver a Gold quien tenia polvo (demasiado) en el cabello. —Gold, tienes polvo en el cabello._

_-Gracias Green! —Él se llevo la mano con el jarron, golpeandose la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente._

_Interrupcion del Flash Back_

-Oh...

-¿Quieres saltar a la parte del bebé y la iguana?

-Si, por favor.

_Flash Back (otra vez)_

_Green subió a un Gold inconsciente y Red arrancó el 'HolderMovil' su fiel camioneta._

_Comenzaron a ir normal, hasta que la camioneta empezó a hacer sonidos extraños y deteniendose._

_-No no no no no no __—Decía Green mientras la camioneta se detenía._

_-¿Qué le pasa? —Red hacía pequeños golpes por el tablero de la camioneta que se detenía definitivamente. _

_-Yo se qué hacer cuando sucede esto. —Ruby dijo, causando ilusión en Green y Red._

_-¡Dilo dilo!_

_-Espero que se duerman, empujo la camioneta al garaje, me acuesto a dormir y que nadie se entere lo que le pasó al HolderMóvil... Oh... Ups.._

_Green solo fulminaba con la mirada a Ruby mientras se bajaban de la camioneta y cargaban a Gold, quien seguía inconsciente. Llegaron a una avenida, donde pasó una camioneta identica a la de ellos._

_-¡Chicos! —Escucharon dos voces._

_-¿Blue? ¿Te robaste mi camioneta?! —Pregunto exaltado Green._

_-¡Yellow! —Exclamó Red feliz._

_Ambas los hicieron subir y Blue explicaba el que capto todos los detalles de la camioneta, mientras Gold despertaba._

_-¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto mientras sentía una Peso Ball cayendo encima de el dejandolo inconsciente._

_-Excepto la Peso Ball. —Finalizó Blue mientras Gold caia durmiendo de nuevo._

_De la camioneta de Blue se escuchaban los mismos sonidos que de la HolderMovil, deteniendose asi la camioneta, justo como la anterior._

_-No de nuevo... _

_-Blue, tienes celular, ¿no? —Preguntó Yellow._

_-Claro Querida. —Dijo ella sacando un celular, sin batería. —Eh... Hehehe..._

_Green solo hizo un facepalm._

_-Bajare a ver el motor. —Yellow se paro para bajarse, notando algo que hizo interes en los musicos, menos en Red._

_-Estas muy embarazada. —Green miraba extraño a Red a la vez que hablaba._

_-¡Green! No seas así, tal vez solo este muy gorda. Lo lamento Yellow, Green quizo decir que estabas gorda. —Dijo inocentemente Ruby, mientras todos hacian un facepalm, sin mencionar a Red quien estaba nervioso. _

_-Nop... Es embarazo... De 9 meses... Pero no es raro, total ya tengo 22 años..._

_-Podría romper fuente en cualquier momento. —Sonrió Blue, haciendo abrir los ojos de los chicos como platos._

_-No lo tendre ahora. No h... Oh oh. —Dijo Yellow, llevandose las manos al estomago alertando a todos. —creo que estoy en trabajo de parto. —Ella empezo a respirar agitadamente._

_-¿Oh, en serio? Dime Yellow, ¿cómo piensas sobrellevar ese trabajo? —Dijo Ruby, cruzandose de piernas._

_Interrupcion(nuevamente)_

-¿Yellow estaba embarazada? —Preguntó Gold semi en shock.

-Sí —Respondió Green.

-¿De Red?

-Sí.

-¡Red sempai, yo me creía pervertido, pero tú me superaste! ´—Gritó Gold entre risas, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante por parte de Red.

-Cómo decía, Yellow comenzó su trabajo de parto y Red estaba muy, muy calmado...

_Nuevamente el pinche flash back, ya me está dando paja escribirlo :c_

_-OH DIOS MÍO CÓMO DEMONIOS HARÉ ESTO?!_—_Gritó Red exaltado._

_-Yo iré a buscar un paramédicos... —Dijo Green, yéndose con Blue._

_-Ruby, debes ayudarme. DEBES._

_-Pero... pero... ¿Piedra papel o tijeras?_

_-Excelente. La noqueas con la piedra, envolvemos el bebé con papel y cortamos en cordón con la tijera._

_-Podemos llamarlo Plan B. —Dijo Yellow, intentando respirar normal._

_Ruby se bajó de la camioneta, mientras dejaba un mensaje a Red._

_-Yo iré al asiento de copiloto e intentaré sacarme esto para ayudar._

_Red asintió, tomando las manos de Yellow y dispuesto a empezar. Yellow sonrió y tomó las manos de Red con suavidad._

_-Muy bien Yellow, ¡puja!_

_-¡ESTOY PUJANDO! —Gritó Ruby desde el asiento de copiloto._

_-¡Grita si quieres gritar!_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —Volvió a gritar Ruby._

_-¡Respira!_

_-¡ESTOY RESPIRANDO!_

_-¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo!_

_-¡NO SEMPAI, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDOOOOOOO! —Decía Ruby mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, se rindió y salió del asiento de copiloto, junto Yellow y Red._

_Red estaba por llorar de felicidad, mientras que Yellow no podía evitar no llorar por eso._

_-¡Es una hermosa damita! —Gritó Red, cargando al bebé._

_-Sempai dale vuelta._

_-... Quiero decir, varón... _

_Fin del Flashback._

-Y así es cómo estamos con un bebé, unos paramédicos, Blue y Yellow, y en medio de la nada. —Finalizó Green su historia, algo rara pero al fin historia.

-¿Y la iguana?

-¡Oh sí!

_Último flashback._

_Mientras que Green y Blue llegaron con los paramédicos y festejaban por todo lo que ocurría, un vagabundo se cruzó entre ellos._

_-Sostenme esto mientras busco un árbol. —Dijo el vagabundo, extendiendo a la iguana y buscando un árbol._

_Y por fin el pinche final de los pinches malditos flash backs D:_

-Y así quedamos donde estamos ahora, con un bebé, un Swampert, una iguana, paramedicos y Blue. —Relató por fin Green.

Los paramédicos auxiliaron a Yellow, revisaron si estaba sano y estaba perfectamente bien, felicitaron a Red por lograr tal gran trabajo mientras el reía triunfante. Los paramédicos llevaron a todos al concierto, dónde Crystal y Sapphire y mas de millones de fans que esperaban euforicos. Subieron al escenario, dónde Ruby ya no tenía su disfraz de Swampert.

-¿Cómo te lo sacaste, Ruby? —Preguntó asombrado Red.

-Simple, me disloqué el hombro. Por cierto, ¡AAAAAAAAAUUUU! —Respondió Ruby, colocandose en la batería.

Red agarró el microfono, Green fue por su guitarra pero Gold aún estaba preocupado porque no se sacó el jarrón.

-Gold, ¿por si acaso tienes el puño cerrado? —Preguntó Green.

-Am.. Sí.

-Hazme un favor. Ábrelo. —Gold obedeció y el jarrón salió volando, haciendo que Green suspirara molesto, ¿tanto para eso?

Red tomó el microfono y habló.

-Esta canción va para Red Jr.

-Ese no es su nombre... —Contestó Yellow, puesto que ella le quería poner Fire.-

-CLARO QUE LO ES.

Y finalmente, luego de un día lleno de partos, iguanas, paramédicos, camionetas descompuestas y vestirse como Pokémon, ese raro día llego a su fin.

* * *

**_Ok estoy enferma ._.  
_**

**_ME ENFERMÉ, CTM_**

**_OJALÁ NO ME PONGAN SUERO PORQUE SI NO... EH... terminaré bien drogada ps:c_**

**_Y, xDDDD, éste fic esta inspirado en la serie 'Estoy en la banda' (LA UNICA COSA BUENA QUE HIZO DISNEY) especificamente en el capitulo 'Que pasó?' y xjkfhdskfh no tengo idea de que me paso por la mente para ponerlo en un fic ._._**

**_A veces creo que tengo un serio desorden mental o_o_**

**_Pero bue (?)_**

**_PD: Querida Paula-sempai, se que de seguro leerás esto (aunque tardes dos años, con lo lenta que eres mujer D:) Debo decirte que vi una foto de de Bubblin me dejo un feo trauma :c_**

**_:C ¿Por qué sempai, por qué?! D: que tienes con traumarme?! Nunca debiste mencionarme esa pareja, la curiosidad y aaah D: listo eso era todo lo que debia decirte pero soy floja para ir a decirtelo por facebook (?)_**


End file.
